sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Hunter
Name: Trent Hunter Gender: Male Age: 20 Grade: Twelve School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Student Council, Hockey, Cars Appearance: Upon first glance, Trent Hunter appears to be the kind of person with whom you shouldn't trifle. Standing at 6'2 and weighing in at a muscular 188 lbs, his stature isn't the only thing that speaks to people when they first see him. Trent keeps his head shaved, and wears a long goatee on his chin that extends into a point that goes about two inches further after his chin. His facial hair, like his actual hair is black, and his eyes are a steely shade of blue. Like mentioned before, Trent is muscular, but isn't overly so and generally tends to fit into the 'thin muscular' sort of category. In fact, you'd almost look at him and say that if he lost some muscle, he'd be lanky. In terms of dress, Trent generally walks around with a leather half-trenchcoat/half-jacket when outside, and when inside, wears mostly dark colours, band t-shirts, and the odd dress shirt now and again. Generally, he wears black jeans or dark cargo pants, and running shoes. Around his left wrist, he wears a small black wrist-band that has studs on it, and a silver necklace that he usually wears underneath his t-shirt with an uroborus symbol on the end of it. Given a second look, Trent Hunter resembles a biker or a punk, and is actually kind of a scary-looking guy. Biography: When people at Bayview Secondary School think of stories that involve someone redeeming themselves, or getting a second chance at life, often the story of Trent Hunter will come immediately to mind. Trent is the classic example of someone who had a difficult time growing up, and made a few mistakes in his youth. Born into a lower-income household with only a single mother to raise him, Trent never had things easy. His mother constantly found and lost her jobs, working numerous hours and many days a week to try and put enough money on the table to support her child. Unfortunately, due to the constant pressure of raising a child, as well as the fact that she herself suffered from a bit of a gambling addiction, things were never very comfortable for Trent and his mother. There was barely enough food, never enough space, and Trent would sometimes go for days without listening to his mother break down in tears. Such an envrionment wasn't a healthy one to grow up in, and inevitably, he suffered for it. Once he was old enough to attend public school, he did so on a fairly regular basis, but had to deal with the constant taunts from the other children, some days, he wore the same clothes to school, other days he came without a lunch. Trent always tried his hardest to be friendly to the other kids, but unfortunately, children can be cruel. and he soon found himself a bit of an outcast. It's safe to say that for a time, he settled into the role of the class bully. When Trent was nine years old, he finally found himself unable to internalize the teases and taunts of the other students, finally retaliating one day and beating the living daylights out of two kids who were mocking him about smelling badly. In the fracas, Trent knocked out a girl as well, and was suspended. Thanks to the suspension, social services got involved to investigate Trent's home life, and somewhat unsurpisingly, he was removed from his household and sent to live with a foster family elsewhere in Minnesota. This was a difficult time in Trent's life, and he acted out quite a bit. His foster parents, Glenn and Teresa, tried their best to fix his behavioural issues, but he continued to bully other children, beginning to start bad habits like shoplifting from convienience stores and shopping malls. He continued to see his mother on weekends, but by this point, his mother had begun to habitually use cocaine, and the visits became less positive and more of a strain on Trent's already fragile psyche. He began to sneak out at night, associating with some older kids who were members of a local gang, and Trent's future path seemed to be set out into a life of crime and agitation. Everything changed for Trent when he turned thirteen years old, and while sneaking out one night, he was tasked with stealing a car as his full initiation into the gang. As cars were something that he was interested in to begin with, Trent felt up to the challenge, and in his overconfidence, broke into a Lexus dealership to steal one right off of the dealership floor. Naturally, he was able to break in, setting off the silent alarms. Trent was able to hot-wire the car, and not knowing how to drive properly, promptly drove through the dealership wall, dazing himself and quickly allowing the police to apprehend him. Seeing his situation, but realizing that he would likely end up back in the system at some point anyway, the judge sentenced Trent to three years in juvenille hall, cautioning him that this was his second chance, and that he'd better snap up and get his life together. Two days before Trent was to leave for juvenille hall, his mother ODed and died in her apartment. The death of his mother hit Trent quite hard. He'd never known his birth father, and his mother was all of the family that he had left, sans Glenn and Teresa, who never stopped supporting him, believing that he was capable of so much more. For about a week, Trent sat in a haze in the juvenille detention facility, not speaking a word to anyone, but going over it all in his head and trying to come to terms with his mother's death. Finally, one day, Trent came to the blunt realization that the life that he was leading was going to put him either into jail, or an early grave, and he made the decision to totally change his life. While incarcerated, Trent did three things, and three things only. He read books, of all different kinds. Political commentaries, automobile technical guides, and science-fiction thrillers. Anything and everything was fair game, as Trent began the process of trying to re-educate himself on how to fit in as a normal member of society. The second thing that he did was exercise, like most people who find themselves within the criminal justice system do. Finally, Trent did something that he barely knew how to do, and socialized as much as he could. At first, it was difficult, because most of the socialization that he`d been exposed to was negative. He got into his fair share of fights, but tried to fight back only when necessary, and little by little, he realized that sometimes the best way to resolve a dispute was by using words, with which he had quite a gift for. When he turned fourteen years old, after reading a book on the theories and rituals of Tibetian monks, Trent shaved his head, wanting to leave behind the past, and focus clearly upon the future. In this regard, he went to a jeweller and had a uroborus necklace made for himself, a reminder that he was lucky enough to be given a second chance, something that many of those in his position would never be afforded. When Trent turned sixteen years old, he was released from Juvi, having honed his skills enough so that instead of causing destruction and putting himself on a destructive path, he would be able to be constructive. By this point, Trent knew that he'd never be able to TRULY fit in to society, as he saw the world differently and had a much different viewpoint. With that being said, he still wanted to be someone who made a difference in the world, instead of someone who didn't matter at all. The transition back into high school was admittedly a little difficult for Trent. Many of the people who he'd bullied in elementary and middle school went to the same school as him, and he heard the same taunts and jeers that he had before. This time, though, he simply smiled back at them, and tried to ignore them. As a condition of his release, Trent got a job at the local hospital doing community service, and spent most of his time discharging patients or delivering flowers. Some of his classmates saw this side of him, and a few began to realize that he had indeed changed. This was further accentuated when he began to take people aside and privately began an attempt at mending all of the bridges that he'd burned back when he was a troubled kid. The other thing that helped Trent in this regard was his interest in hockey. Once he'd gotten out of Juvi, he'd joined the minor hockey league at the request of his foster parents, who'd wanted him to have an outlet in case he began to act out again. Trent chose to play goal, and much to his delight, found that he had a natural talent for it. His first season was a little rough, but he attended a few goalie clinics during the off-seasons, and as high school went on, he began to star on most of the teams that he played on, making the AAA team in his area, and starting for the school team. Trent's incredible turnaround reached its climax when, on a whim, and the urging of a few of his friends, he decided to run for student council. More specifically, he decided that he would run for the position of student council president. Seen as an underdog by the administration and by many of the students thanks to his history and the fact that generally, he wasn't a big talker, Trent surprised everyone by putting his name into the ring alongside some other, much more 'family-friendly' candidates. The administration wasn't pleased, but Trent DID fulfill the academic obligations. He had an average of over eighty-five percent, and notwithstanding his three year delay in finishing grade ten, they had no choice but to accept his application. The buzz around the school is that he actually has a bit of a chance. Trent has really come out of his shell, and has come a long way from where he used to be. To him, the only way that is worth proceeding is forward, because the future has so much potential. Far more potential than he had before he changed his life around, and he's looking at this as a second chance for him to take advantage of his life. Things are looking up for him, as his marks are solid enough to get him in pretty much wherever he wants, and he's had a couple of junior teams who've been interested in him as an overage netminder. All in all, it's a far cry from where he was only four years before. Advantages: Trent is in good shape, and is agile from playing in goal. He's street-smart, and knows how to wield a knife or a switchblade. He's seen guns, and while he's never fired one, he knows how they work and is aware that they recoil. He can easily hot-wire a car, if any are around. Everybody in the whole school knows who he is, at the very least. He's a wonderful speaker. Disadvantages: Trent's had a very troubled past, and there are many kids in the school who still bear scars, both emotional and physical, from when he bullied them in elementary school. In such a situation, there are many people who'd love to live out a retribution fantasy upon him. As Trent is one who belives in second chances, he's probably a bit more likely to let someone go rather than kill them if they attack him. Also, because he's tried so hard to put the past behind him, he's generally non-violent, choosing to solve disputes through words as opposed to fists. He's a little headstrong, and occasionally will disagree with a plan if he sees flaws in it, and not budge, even if he realizes that he is wrong. Designated Number: Male student no. 149 --- Designated Weapon: Edible mens' underwear (six pack, grape and raspberry) Conclusion: Well, I see a lot of hero potential on this one. It's too bad so many people will have an axe to grind with him. That is, it's too bad for him; for our viewers it'll be a total blast. And of course, there's always the chance he'll relapse... There are so many possibilities, and somehow I don't think he'll be an early out, even with his weapon pull. The above biography is as written by Korazon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Korazon, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Collar Detonation Collected Weapons: Edible mens' underwear (six pack, grape and raspberry) (assigned weapon, discarded) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trent, in chronological order. V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trent Hunter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Honestly, I feel like there were a couple reasons Trent didn't work so well. The biggest, of course, was that he went massively inactive. Even putting that aside, though, his concept was out of step with the mood and style of V4. It basically demanded prior relationships with kids to build off of, but Trent had no pregame. Dodd can do great things, but I feel like it's his grounded, close-to-life characters that work best. Trent just didn't have the right framework to work, and felt more like a character from a past version. I wouldn't be that surprised if that was a contributing factor in the loss of interest. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students